josieamberfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mrodd
Welcome Hi, welcome to Josie Amber Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mrodd page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Josie Amber (Talk) 18:45, October 8, 2011 ''Hey Zach 'You should post ur story with Josie here! I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 19:28, October 8, 2011 (UTC)' 'ZACH!!!!!!!! HI :D :D :D <3 Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 19:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC)' 'Zach, lend me ur badges!!!! I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 19:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC)' If Gid and I don't have to do anything, we're all for it! :D That's a really cute story idea. ;) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 03:44, May 8, 2012 (UTC) xDD Yeah, I figured Gid and I didn't have to do anything, but I needed to be sure! :P xDD Kewlio!! :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil''']] Jay JLOM 00:48, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I adore <3333 your new pic! You look like a painter in training with that cap! :D Was it taken by a window? I'm just wondering if that's a windowsill next to you. It's really a good photo! :) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 23:41, May 19, 2012 (UTC) If you'd like to be in my shark story, please tell me what name you'd like me to use and if you'd like to be a marine animal, an aquarium worker, or one of Chris' interns. ;D Thanks! ;) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 01:04, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I love your cute little Betty Boop in the green hoodie! :) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 00:08, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Do you have any favorite songs? Favorite song styles? Pop? Classical? Quartets? Your aquarium worker self is going to help soothe the savage critters with song. Not necessarily you, but CD's or radio, or even you. Any thoughts? Favorites? Thanks! :) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 02:26, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :D I don't know if I'll use those, but it gives me a feel for your type of music. :) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 23:36, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Cool photo! http://josieamber.wikia.com/wiki/File:246805_1409144724492_7884240_n.jpg The girl across from you smiling at the camera has a nice smile. She looks really fun. :) Have a terrific summer! Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 00:06, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Staying home this summer doesn't sound so horrible. Besides, you've already traveled a lot this year! xDD I hope you get to come onto the wiki a fair amount this summer, too. :) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 05:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC)